1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor system and a memory sharing method.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a plurality of intellectual property (“IP”) circuits within a single chip individually include therein memories.
These IP circuits do not, however, always operate simultaneously. If the IP circuits do not operate simultaneously, unused memories are present. Thus, it is disadvantageously impossible to make effective use of the memories. Also in this way, in the case that each IP circuit has memories, there is also a problem that circuit area increases.